This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 309,283; which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on May 5, 1992.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,111,806; 4,035,302; 4,039,458; and 3,707,404; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse separator devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these devices do not embody the simplicity of construction and ease of operation that are inherent in the device that forms the basis of the present invention.
As most people are aware paint thinner is relatively inexpensive to purchase but due to environmental concerns very difficult and/or expensive to dispose of, or to recycle using conventional methods and apparatus.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among users of mineral spirits based paint thinners, for a relatively simple and economical device that can be employed to recycle used mineral spirits paint thinner at their source of origin; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.